


not safe at all (or maybe more safe than ever before)

by MoraMew



Series: Knife at your throat, Heart in your Hand [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of a Murder, Blood, Ficlet, Mafia AU, Mafia Oikawa Tooru, allusions to a bad relationship, hints of domestic abuse, oikawa takes care of things, upset yachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: Yachi doesn't know if the gentle smile on Oikawa's face comforts her or not.Her boyfriend's blood still shines on his lips.She's free from him now...she can't stop crying.
Series: Knife at your throat, Heart in your Hand [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871785
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	not safe at all (or maybe more safe than ever before)

**Author's Note:**

> decided to try a writing prompt, came up with this. no i didn't edit it, no i didn't read it over
> 
> Yacchan has her place in the mob/mafia au and it was time i managed to write something, i guess

She can’t breathe.

“Yachi-san, Yachi-san. I need you to calm down, okay? Can you do that for me?”

She can’t. She- she _can’t_.

A sobs slips from her and it feels like her ribs are cracking, her throat is tearing from her cries and her desperate attempts at breathing and the pain and the fear and the- and the-

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Something falls onto her shoulders and she flinches, chokes out a whimper when Oikawa crouches down into her line of sight. He reaches and pulls a blanket around her shoulders a bit, offers smile.

There’s blood on his lips and it terrifies her, somehow elates her at the same time.

He’s...he’s dead. He’s _dead_. Oikawa-san...he...he killed…

Yachi cries out, loud and unable to be restrained. She can’t help the way her body bows over, how she grabs on tight to the blanket, clings to it like a lifeline.

He’s dead.

What is she going to do now?

Snot drips from her and it makes it so much worse, has her sniffling in an attempt to stop it.

She’s crying and she’s _disgusting_ and it’s all too much and he’s- he’s-

“Yachi-san, Yachi-san.”

She shakes her head at Oikawa’s gentle attempt to get her to look back up, tries desperately to hold back all the emotions tearing through her.

She can’t...it’s all too...it’s...

When he puts a finger under her chin to tilt her head up, she whimpers and jerks. Oikawa doesn’t look angry at it- not like _he_ always had- and Yachi trembles, tries to apologize but can’t from the way her lips fumble.

“Shh,” he tells her, voice soft and kind. The blood is so bright against his cheeks and she can see it every time she closes her eyes. “It’s going to be okay, Yachi-san. You’re safe now and we’re going to take care of you.”

“We- we?” Yachi manages to croak out, confused and suddenly more scared. She _knows_ who Oikawa is and what he does and she’s _seen_ it now. She can’t- he can’t-

“Yachi-san,” he says, voice a little more firm. “You’re going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you. You’re never going to be touched, be hurt ever again, okay? You’re going to be safe.”

Safe? That seems so impossible. Especially coming from _him_.

But...but...Oikawa killed _him_.

And now _he_ can’t ever... _he_ can’t…

She sniffles again, loud and upset, and Oikawa smiles gently, pats her hair with the hand that had slit her boyfriend’s throat.

“I’m going to put you up in a room tonight, okay? One of my hotels, somewhere nice and secure,” he tells her, voice going back to soft. “And I’m going to have my Kyouken watch over you. You’ll be safe. You’ll be taken care of. Once you’re feeling better we can talk about your future, okay?”

Future?

When has she ever had a future?

She shakes and he pets her hair a bit more, smiles at her with a kindness she hasn’t seen in a long, long time.

It doesn’t matter that it’s flecked with scarlet. It’s still...it’s still so much more than she’s had in years.

A sniffle makes her shake again and she feels so tried now, has to squeeze her eyes shut as tears stream down her cheeks.

“You’re going to be okay,” he tells her, again. “You’re safe. Can you repeat that for me?”

How can she? She’s not...she’s hasn’t been safe in so long…

A light passes over his face and the blood shines bright, has her breathing in fractured and broken.

“I...I...I’m sa-safe,” she croaks out, fingers tightening as she holds the blanket close. “I’m...I’m going to be- I’m going to be o...okay.”

He smiles at her, gentle and bright like a spring sun and Yachi swallows hard, shivers as he stands from his crouch and offers her a hand.

His gloves feel nice when she shakily accepts it. She wants to puke when her mind wonders if he always wears them when he murders.

“Daichi?” he calls out, looking away from her. “Have Iwa-chan get the car. Kyouken, you’re coming with us.”

He says more, but she can’t focus on the words, can’t do anything but sway in place and try not to collapse once more.

She’ll be okay. She’ll be...safe.

...will she?

A hand touches her back and Yachi stumbles forward obediently, doesn’t look back at the corpse of her boyfriend on the floor or the life she’s leaving behind.


End file.
